To Another I Will Stay True
by Flypaperfornightmares7
Summary: Killian Jones has everything. A great girl, his brother and his loving family. But can one night in the bar change things? Based on "Honey I'm Good" by Andy Grammer.


**Hey all. Here's another one shot. I'm somewhat in a one shot mood. This idea just popped into my head and I had to w** **rite it. For those following Betrothed and Beloved, it will be updated soon. Thank you for reading and please review.**

 _Nah Nah honey, I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I've got somebody at home and if I stay I might not leave alone_

 _No, honey I'm good_

 _I could have another but I probably should not_

 _I've got to bid you adieu_

 _To another I will stay true_

Weekly nights at the bar with Liam had become a less often event. Liam was tired, and felt guilty about leaving his wife ,Clara,alone. They had just had their first child a few weeks ago. Liam had completely thrown himself into the role of being a father just as he had done when he became a husband three years prior. His little girl, Mollie Rowe, had completely captured his heart.

Killian only hoped he could be that good a father one day. Not anytime soon, but one day. He had a good thing going right now. A good job, a great girl, his brother and his family. He was happy. Killian knew he would love to have his own family one day, but not today.

Killian sat at a bar stool next to Liam, downing another cheap beer. Liam' s eyes were glued to his phone as his thumbs typed away,most likely texting Clara. This was the first time Liam had come drinking since Mollie' s birth and the first time he had touched alcohol since Clara found out she was pregnant. He had decided that if she had to give it up so would he.

"Liam, they're fine. Just enjoy yourself." Killian told him over the annoying music that way playing.

Liam sighed and set down his phone. "I know. I just miss them that's all. One day you'll be like this."

Killian must have given him a strange look because Liam jumped in to explain. "Well one day you'll have a kid and a wife and you'll worry like I do. "

Killian laughed, pushing an empty bottle away from him. "That won't be for a long time."

"Oh come on." Liam took a swig of beer."You and Emma are close. Won't be too long."

"We're taking things slow." Killian said truthfully.

"You've been together for three years. " Liam said.

"Two and a half" Killian corrected him. "And we'll get married when we are ready."

Killian would be lying if he said he had never thought about marrying Emma. The thought actually came into his head more often than not. He loved that woman with all of his heart and would be a fool to let her slip past him,but he wanted to do this right, to do right by her. She had a troubled past, grew up in the system. When she got out, she got into trouble with the law. When it finally seemed that she was turning her life around, her heart took an opposite direction and closed itself to love. She did not trust well. Emma had had a few boyfriends, but nothing serious. The same had gone for Killian.

That was until they met each other. It was May 16 at a bonfire. Some kind of low key celebration for his friend Dave's engagement. Emma knew his bride to be, Mary Margaret. The two were both going to get a drink at the same time and she almost fell over a picket which had been left over from a lawn game. A caught her and helped her to her feet. They talked for a while and he asked her out, but he could tell she was closed off. They remained friends for a few months before she finally agreed to give the whole relationship thing a go. They were good for each other. Things had been good. Emma was the only woman Killian could see himself with, but he still did not want to rush into things.

Liam started elbowing Killian, causing the drink in his hand to slosh around a bit. "Look, those girls are staring at you."

Killian looked to where Liam had been pointing and lo and behold, there was a group of three women sitting at a table, giggling and looking at him. They must have taken his glance to them as an invitation to come over to him. He grunted, rolling his eyes while turning back to Liam.

"Great." He muttered.

A tall brunette led the pack, followed by a shorter blonde and an average side blonde with blue tips at the end of her hair. The brunette had a fierce look in her eyes. She had a confidence to her walk, making her presence known with every smack of her heel to the floor.

"Can I buy you another round?" She asked boldly, slipping into the seat next to him and crossing her legs, making sure a bit more skin was visible at her legs.

"No, I'm quite alright."

"Doesn't look like you've had enough." She smirked. Normally Killian could go from more, but he wouldn't take it from her. Whenever he went drinking with Emma, he would joke that he could hold his rum, but with this group, he didn't want to hold anything.

"Milah." She offered, turning towards him and obstructing the view of her two friends behind her.

"Killian" He rushed. "My brother and I should get-"

"Nonsense" She told him. "The nights still young."

"That it is."Killian muttered into his drink. Liam put his hand on his arm, then walked away with his phone pressed to his ear. Killian have his a sad smile as a plea for help, but Liam was already gone.

"So, what brings you hear?" Milah asked him, motioning for the bartender to come their way.

"Just spending time with my brother,that's all." He told her.

She nodded to him, but before answering ordered her drink. Killian didn't catch what she had gotten, but he knew it wasn't her first drink of the night. Probably wouldn't be her last either.

"I'm here to let loose, us know. Throwback a few, dance, maybe meet someone." She eyed at him, but he wouldn't bite.

"Sounds like fun, lass." He thanked the heavens when the bartender cam e back with her drink, which she wasted no time indulging in.

"My place isn't that far you know. We could have a couple of shots then head back there to hang out." Her words dragged on a bit, but she had not reached intoxication yet. No, she was fully aware of what she was doing and so was Killian.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. I've got my girl waiting for me at home." He told her proudly, having no problem adding a bit of emphasis to the word my.

"I don't see a ring." She challenged him. "You're not married?"

"No. We're not married, but we're serious."

"But you're not married. And what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Her words started to slur a but more, but she added a flirtiness into every little syllable.

"Don't care. She's too important to me." And with that he left, placing his drink down not so gently and fighting his way through the crowd until he was outside and found Liam, who was still on the phone. He just motioned for Liam to follow him to the car, which he thankfully did. He would explain everything in the car.

Killian had may or may not have ran into Liam' s house where Emma and Clara were spending the night with Mollie. The two men walked into the living room to find the three girls, the two older looking tired but the youngest one quite awake. Liam sat down next to Clara, giving her a kiss while he took Mollie from her, cooing at his little girl.

Killian motioned for Emma to join him for a moment and he lead her into the hallway. When they were alone, he wrapped his arms around her,pulling her into his embrace.

"Is everything okay?" She asked him, concern in her voice.

He pulled back so her could see her. "Of course, love. I just missed you. Plus, I felt it wouldn't be prudent to do this in front of the little lass." He leaned forward and met their lips and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and coming into his warmth.

She pulled back and rested her forehead on his. "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

"I love you, that's all." He whispered to her. "Don't forget that, love."

"I won't."

"Good."


End file.
